


Just can't catch a break

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Mystery, Some Humor, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: Bubbly university student and part-time model by day, masked protector of Kanagawa prefecture by night, Kise Ryouta was the one and only Perfect Copy (“That’s an oxymoron,” Aomine had told him upon the revelation of his identity; “You’re an oxymoron,” had been Kise’s indignant reply.)---Entry for the KnB Discord AU Battle, Team Nacho Cheese. Genre: Fantasy, AU: Superheroes.





	Just can't catch a break

**Author's Note:**

> *looks forlornly at Signal in the Sky, whispering*
> 
> "I won't give up on you, my love..."
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic.

Kise wasn’t an idiot. Or at least, not most of the time like people liked to think. Sure, he may have gotten the occasional bad grade here or there, but he had street smarts, and that was what mattered- especially when fighting crime.

Bubbly university student and part-time model by day, masked protector of Kanagawa prefecture by night, Kise Ryouta was the one and only Perfect Copy (“That’s an oxymoron,” Aomine had told him upon the revelation of his identity; _“You’re_ an oxymoron,” had been Kise’s indignant reply.)

Decked out in a stylish white and gold supersuit with a mask to match, Kise had been lauded as a savior to the people after stopping all kinds of crime ranging from high-scale robberies to supervillain schemes, all without batting an eyelash. His best friend and occasional sidekick Aomine (“Don’t call me a sidekick, damn it! I don’t even have superpowers! All I do is cover your sorry ass when you’re in trouble!” “But Aominecchi, that’s what a sidekick does,”) was one of his most trusted allies, and had a surprisingly good eye for spotting superhuman trouble to be stopped.

Which is how Kise landed himself where he was right now: His body frozen in place by an invisible, almost magnetic force, watching as some masked villain filtered through classified hospital records with ease.

Maybe street smarts could only get him so far.

“I’d appreciate it if you could stop making such a ruckus,” Kise’s current adversary said in a calm voice.

“You’re not even taking me seriously as an opponent!” Kise said in a tone of voice that was more pouty than he would have liked.

“It’s not that I don’t take you seriously, it’s that I have more important things to do than easily allow someone to compromise my current mission.”

“That’s not taking me seriously at all,” Kise deadpanned.

The man in the mask hummed and continued his work, completely ignoring Kise’s statement. It was almost incredible how focused he was, able to hold Kise down with whatever power he had and sort through the database at the same time.

Kise decided to chat.

“So… what is your superpower, anyway?”

The other briefly stopped typing, but then resumed.

“It’s not as though telling you will do any good for either of us. You can’t copy my ability even if you wanted to, and I’d gain nothing from telling you.”

“What do you mean I couldn’t copy it?” Kise said, equally annoyed and intrigued.

“You’re only able to copy powers that you can see, correct? My power isn’t visible, therefore you can’t copy it.”

That made Kise pause.

“How do you know that?”

The other masked figure finally stopped typing for more than a few seconds, and swiveled in the desk chair to face Kise. It wasn’t really possible to see what he was thinking, especially since the mask covered his entire face. Kise suddenly felt much more unnerved.

“My research is quite extensive. I don’t often use my powers, considering I’m more of an intelligence agent. I observe records of those most likely to encounter my organization, and plan accordingly- and you’ve made quite a name for yourself lately. It was a fortunate coincidence that I was able to take advantage of your weakness, so I was assigned to handle this task as well.”

Kise frowned, and made another fruitless struggle against whatever was holding him back. The other man turned back to his work, only stopping after fussing with the computer and making a satisfied hum. He then stood up from the chair, slipped something into his pocket and moved toward the window.

“While I appreciate the pleasant conversation, I’m afraid I have to go.”

“Wait!” Kise called out, in one last attempt to break free. It didn’t work, but the masked man stopped to look at him anyway, expectantly.

“Who are you?” Kise asked.

“You may call me ‘Shadow’, if you like.”

And with that, the figure opened the window, and jumped out. Seconds later, Kise felt his restraints dissipate, as though they never existed, causing him to land and smack his head on the floor.

Hopefully after that night’s encounter, his face wouldn’t be as bruised as his ego.

 

“So you got defeated once. What’s the big deal? He didn’t even do anything bad,” Aomine said through bites of teriyaki burger, as they sat at MajiBurger three days later.

“You don’t know that! Besides, I’ve never been cornered like that before,” Kise groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It was embarrassing.”

Aomine looked at Kise blankly.

“You said he was looking through hospital records. Did he change anything?”

“Well, I don’t think so, but… he must have taken some sort of classified information!” Kise said, then whispered sharply, “I saw him put something in his pocket, maybe it was a USB stick! He could have taken tons of data and used it for nefarious purposes!”

“Yeah, all those documents of urology exams must be real important.”

“I’m surprised you know what urology is.”

Suddenly, in the midst of their argument, there was a quiet, “Excuse me.”

Aomine nearly jumped out of his seat when the baby-blue-haired boy approached him, and Kise’s expression did a complete one-eighty.

“Kurokocchi!”

Aomine relaxed.

“Yo, Tetsu.”

Kuroko frowned.

“While I understand that you two can't control your boisterous personalities, I’d like to ask if you stop talking about urine in the middle of a public restaurant.”

Kise blinked, and sighed.

“Come on Kurokocchi, you’re no fun.”

“I’m plenty of fun, Kise-kun.”

“Then show me!” Kise said cheerfully, “Let me take you on a date and then I’ll know!”

“I’m afraid I have a prior engagement “ Kuroko said cooly, making Kise pout.

“That’s what you always say.”

“Because it’s always true,” Kuroko replied with his usual blank face.

Kise shook his head lightly and smiled- “One of these days I’ll get you to say yes.”

Kuroko mirrored Kise’s smile, though to a much softer degree.

“I look forward to seeing your attempts. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get a vanilla milkshake.”

Kise watched as Kuroko walked away, not-so-subtly taking an appreciative glance at his rear. Aomine made a mock-gagging noise.

“You two with your flirting,” he complained.

Kise was about to retort with a criticism of Aomine’s own sexual proclivities, when his phone buzzed with an incoming news alert.

* * *

_**Information of recently-investigated hospital scandal held hostage by infamous leak corporation.** _

__  


_At approximately 11:00 this morning, an anonymous statement from Akashi Corp., known as Japan’s most notorious provider of leaked classified documents, was released in regards to Miracle Hospital. The hospital was under fire several months ago for rumors of malpractice incidents, though the investigation was shortly dropped after no decisive evidence of guilt was found. However, the statement released by Akashi Corp. claims that information acquired from the Kanagawa branch reveals a different truth. According to the source:_

_“We have uncovered private emails and protected documents that proves the involvement of Miracle Hospital in several cases of medical malpractice, including but not limited to prescription overdoses and botched surgeries. We have officially given Miracle Hospital a timespan of one month to confess their wrongdoings. If the allowed time has passed without full disclosure, Akashi Corp. promises to release the offending proof in full to the public.”_

_For more information on Akashi Corp., click here.  
For other articles on the Miracle Hospital scandal, click here._

* * *

Kise furrowed his brows.

“Aominecchi… I was at the Kanagawa branch of Miracle Hospital the other day. That’s when I met Shadow.”

Aomine’s expression grew grim.

“So… this Shadow guy is helping Akashi Corp. get all sorts of sketchy information?”

“Akashi Corp. has been getting access to all sorts of information that nobody should have power over…” Kise said, focusing on his phone and sighing as he put it back in his pocket. “I can’t decide if it’s a good thing. On the one hand, people deserve to know if the hospital is shady after all...”

“But on the other hand,” Aomine finished for him, “There’s no telling what they could do next?”

“Exactly.”

Kise leaned back against the booth.

“Ah, this is so stupid. Does this make Shadow a good guy or a bad guy?”

Aomine shrugged, finishing off his burger and tossing the wrapper behind him and into the trashcan.

“Dunno. I guess we’ll have to find out.”

“We? So you finally admit you’re my sidekick?”

“Shut up!”

Kise laughed as Aomine stood up and stormed off, quickly leaving to follow after him and tease him some more.

Both completely oblivious to the pair of blue eyes that had been trained on them from the very beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> doomedtemperament.tumblr.com or @doomtemp on twitter - find me there!


End file.
